1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to backplane connectors which are designed for connection to printed circuit boards.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Connectors which are designed for use with printed wiring boards conventionally include a contact array which is received in the printed wiring board as well as at least one means for fixing the connector itself to the circuit board. The assembly of the connector to the circuit board by robotic means often requires that the contact array and separate means for fixing the connector to the circuit board be positioned from each other at distances which vary only within close tolerances. If this pin array and the connector fixing means become dislocated, it may be difficult or impossible to connect them to the circuit board by repeatable robotic motion. There is, therefore, a need for an electrical connector which includes means for preventing such relative dislocation.